


A Craving

by RainbowCosmos



Series: Revised A/B/O [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A/B/O, Cottage Fic, Cunnilingus, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oh yeah this is supremely sappy, Omega Jon, Omegaverse, Trans Jon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, alpha Martin, but with a twist, spoilers for 159
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCosmos/pseuds/RainbowCosmos
Summary: When Jon goes into heat, it would seem to an outsider that nothing at all has changed. Jon keeps his wits about him just as well as ever.Martin, his alpha, is the one affected. But really, is an urgent biological imperative to care for Jon anything other than business as usual?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Revised A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688671
Comments: 21
Kudos: 366





	A Craving

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhh hey what up so this stemmed from a discord convo (about PeterElias actually...) where we reconsidered the idea of ABO dynamics...
> 
> Basically in this reading, omegas in heat are like, actually pretty level-headed and fine. It's the alphas who lose their mind trying to be good little fucktoys for their omegas to use at their leisure. 
> 
> Would also like to stress here that Jon is trans in this (there will be _no_ self-lubricating buttholes in this work!) But the text uses masc/neutral terms for his junk.

When Jon wakes up in the morning, Martin isn't in bed beside him.

Normally this would be a cause for concern, but he can hear the muffled sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen, and the early morning sun is angled onto the bed _just so_ and Jon feels ridiculously cosy under the soft sheets. He feels good today, he can feel it in his gut.

He finally decides to investigate the noises in the kitchen when he hears the sizzle of a hot frying pan being washed under the sink. Martin doesn’t often cook a hot breakfast, and Jon is intrigued. 

When he crosses into the doorway of the kitchen, Martin is putting the finishing touches on a full breakfast. There's eggs (hard boiled because Martin knows that Jon doesn't like runny yolks), bacon cooked to a crisp, and slices of a fresh baguette that Jon recognises from the village. Has Martin run into town already? It's barely past dawn? There's also tea, which Martin had perfected long ago, and he is just serving some sausages from an old frying pan when he turns around and sees Jon.

"Jon!" Martin sounds surprised but he has a big smile on his face. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed!"

Jon sits himself down at the small dining table, "What is all this?"

"Oh, I don't know" Martin looks like he's second guessing himself. "I just woke up early and felt like doing something nice."

The look on his face has Jon almost leaping to his feet to reassure him.

"Oh, well, it looks lovely, thank you, Martin."

The smile is back in full force and Martin rounds the kitchen island to place the plate in front of Jon. Jon notices that Martin hasn't made himself a plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry this morning." Martin is staring at him adoringly as Jon cuts off a slice of sausage and pops it in his mouth.

"This is really good," Jon says around the mouthful.

"They're the new fancy kind from the butcher's," Martin says, leaning in on his hand, and Jon can swear he sees Martin's eyes begin to sparkle with the compliment. "They have chutney or something in them."

Martin's smile is vacant and his eyes are trained directly on Jon, it seems like he's hardly paying attention to the words he's speaking.

"Martin, is everything ok?" Jon puts down his cutlery to reach over. When Jon's hand touches the back of his wrist, Martin seems to shiver from head to toe.

"You just look pretty in the sunlight." Martin says, entranced. "And you smell really good this morning."

And that's when it clicks for Jon.

Martin is always so helpful and kind, but this is above and beyond. He does some quick maths in his head.

"Oh" Jon says, simply. "I'm going into heat."

Martin continues to smile dazedly at him for a long moment before the words finally sink in. And then Martin shakes himself bodily, like he's trying to force his way out of his happy stupor.

"Oh god, Jon, I'm so sorry." He's starting to scramble a little now. "I didn't realise, I just thought I felt like being extra nice because, you know… I love you."

Jon smiles a little at that. Saying it aloud is something of a new thing between them.

"I love you too," Jon says back. "And there's no need to be sorry, I'm the one who lost track of time. And if the worst thing that happens is that I get a nice breakfast out of it, then so be it."

Martin flushes deeply when Jon compliments his cooking, and Jon brings a hand up to palm at Martin's cheek. Martin leans into it wholeheartedly.

"Ah, the next few days are going to be difficult for you." Jon says, realising that Martin is already overrun with the urge to care for him, and his heat has barely even begun.

It takes Martin a long, long moment to process the words over the soft warmth of Jon's hand on his face.

"Oh, I'll be alright, I can keep it under wraps," He pauses for a moment. "Or I could find somewhere else to stay if you're uncomfortable?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Jon mumbles and he shifts his chair closer to Martin's. "Besides, I like it when you take care of me, you do such a good job of it."

He knows exactly the effect that his words should have on Martin, an alpha addled by his partner's heat. 

True to form, Martin leans into his space and rests his head on jons shoulder, humming so low it sounds almost like a purr. Martin's nose rubs up against his throat and Jon lets out a happy hum of his own which Martin echoes back to him.

An alpha present for his partner's heat will feel the need to care for them so strongly it manifests as a craving. And, Jon knows, as the heat progresses, he'll be driven wild with the need to satisfy Jon in any way he may need. So Jon runs a hand through Martin's hair, longer now than it's ever been before, and makes a quick internal checklist of supplies they'll need to stay alive and well as they'll be stuck in the cottage for a few days.

"Do we have any fresh fruit?" Jon asks.

"I picked up some oranges this morning, I was going to squeeze some juice for you." Martin mumbles into Jon's neck.

"Thank you, you're so good to me," Jon says, and he can feel Martin preen and grin against him. "Such a good alpha for me."

That gets a happy little moan from Martin, and Jon feels a pair of hands land on his hips. Jon pulls back, just for a moment, despite Martin's wordless protests. He leans over the table to drag his plate closer to Martin, and then settles in his lap.

Martin buries his face back into Jon's neck with a renewed vigor, nuzzling through the mess of his bed head and indulging in the scent. Jon picks up some of the fresh bread from his plate, spreads a little jam on it, and leans back so he has enough space to press it to Martin's lips.

"You need to eat," Jon says firmly. "You can't take care of me on an empty stomach."

That seems to do it for Martin, and he happily bites into the soft bread. When he's finished eating from Jon's hand, he holds his wrist in place so that he can kiss each of his fingers.

Jon returns to his breakfast with his free hand while Martin showers affection over every inch of Jon that he can reach. Every few mouthfuls, Jon holds out his fork for Martin to eat from, and he always complies after a parting kiss to wherever he happens to be nuzzling. Each time, Jon gives him a _"good boy"_ and he can feel Martin shudder beneath him.

Jon is finishing up his tea while Martin is digging his nose deep into Jon's hair when he realises that Martin is hard beneath him.

Jon shifts, just a little in his lap, and Martin's steady stream of happy noises only seem to get louder.

Jon wants to ask Martin if he'd like him to take care of that, but he knows that's not what Martin wants right now. Martin isn’t here to be cared for today, he's here to care for Jon, to be used as Jon pleases, and to be a good alpha while he does it.

And so instead Jon says, "Why don't you take me to bed."

Martin's hands slide under Jon's knees and behind his back, and Jon barely has a moment to panic before Martin is lifting him easily and carrying him to their bedroom.

He deposits Jon gently on the unmade bed and settles down beside him.

"What do you need?" Martin asks, and Jon can tell it's an effort for him to be speaking at all by this point.

Jon just cups Martin's cheeks in his palms and drags him in for a slow, deep, languid kiss that leaves them both breathless. Jon can feel Martin's hands come to rest heavily on his waist, and then he rolls them, ever so gently, so that he's hovering over Jon, covering him protectively from the rest of the room.

Martin pulls back from the kiss and makes his way down Jon's neck. Jon can feel the tingle of day-old stubble scratching against his skin with his newly heightened senses, and it makes a shiver run through him in the best possible way

"Martin," Jon croaks out. He has to clear his throat before he tries again. "Can I… have your mouth?"

Martin sends him a beaming grin up from where he's been kissing at Jon's collarbones. They don't do… _this_ often. Not that it's unpleasant, just that Jon doesn't feel the urge to. And honestly it _would_ be unpleasant to try and force it. 

But with the heat running through his system, telling him to let the alpha between his legs take care of him, he has never felt more ready to have Martin on him, in him, over him, anything that will bring him closer and get them both off. Preferably sooner rather than later. 

Martin pulls the pajama pants down Jon's legs and resituates himself between them. He spreads Jon's thighs over the mattress with a gentle grip- _big hands,_ Jon's brain supplies, _big, hot, alpha hands_ \- and Jon can feel himself glistening wet against the cool morning air. He does his resolute best to hold in a small embarrassed noise as Martin stares at him shamelessly.

Martin makes a wordless hungry noise and rubs his thumbs over Jon's lips, massaging the flushed, swollen, sensitive skin in a way that drives an ache deep into Jon's core. 

And then Martin's patience seems to expire. 

And he dives in, ravenous and growling against him, licking broad, filthy stripes along every spot between Jon's legs.

Jon bucks and moans beneath him, his hands come down to tangle in Martin's beautiful, thick hair as Martin eats him up like a 5 course meal. Martin closes his lips around Jon's cock and sucks, gently, wetly, noisily, both of them moaning helplessly as he does.

Martin's thick fingers are suddenly back, tracing teasingly around Jon's entrance in a way that is completely at odds with his enthusiastic licking and sucking. The first finger goes in so, _so_ easily. Jon is dripping wet under Martin's ministrations, under the weight of him pushing Jon down into the bed, under the thick cloying scent of his alpha.

Jon squirms and a second finger joins the first, pumping in and out of him in a discordant pace that belies just how affected Martin is by giving Jon his pleasure.

"More," Jon manages to moan out, feeling Martin's fingers curl and his tongue trace intricate patterns that just make him want to _scream._

Martin gives him a third finger and Jon clenches hard around them, close, _so close_ , just a little more.

"Please," Jon isn't sure what he’s begging for, but he needs it, needs to tumble over the edge as urgently as he needs to breathe. "Please, _please_."

Martin crooks his fingers almost cruelly and brings up his free hand to massage around the rim of Jon’s other hole. Jon gasps loudly at the sensation, and then he is buried under the waves of his own pleasure. 

Martin doesn't let up, even as Jon bucks hard against his face, chasing the highs of every pulse of need between his legs, moaning and whining Martin's name into the otherwise peaceful morning air.

Martin knows just when to let up, and his mouth pulls back the moment Jon feels the first twinge of overstimulation against his cock. But Martin's fingers stay inside him, still, but promising more.

Jon can't find the words to give Martin the praise he knows his alpha is craving right now, so instead he pulls him back up over him, frantically kissing him, licking his own wetness from Martin's lips, chin, nose.

Martin moans against his mouth and Jon can feel the hard line of him pressed against his thigh when they shift together.

"Good," Jon stumbles over his words when he finally finds them again. "So good for me, making me cum."

Martin whines high and needy and hungry at that, rutting up against Jon's thigh, moaning at the friction even through his own pants.

Jon separates them with a gentle push on Martin's shoulders. Martin allows Jon to maneuver him so he's spread out on his back on the bed. Jon doesn't doubt that Martin would go anywhere he instructed at that moment. Possibly any moment.

Martin tries to help Jon in taking his own pants off, but his fumbling fingers are useless by this point, and it doesn't take long for Jon to get them off over his ankles and on the floor anyway. 

Jon situates himself on Martin's lap, grinding wetness against the bare, hard heat of Martin's thick cock. It rests firmly between Jon's lips, and he can't help himself for a second as he grinds it up against his own tender cock, slowly hardening again with the help of Martin's delicious moans.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jon knows that Martin would be entirely happy if he were to continue like this. By this point in Jon's heat, Martin's only job is to be a hot body for Jon to use as he sees fit. Martin's instincts would be singing with joy if Jon were to just rut against him and cum over and over again.

But that's not what Jon wants. Well, it’s not what he wants right now. Perhaps later.

And so using all the willpower remaining in his body, Jon stops the desperate rocking of his hips and reaches between his legs to grab the base of Martin's cock and angle it upwards.

Martin's hands come to rest on Jon's hips and he's looking up at him like he personally hung the stars.

Jon gives him a little smile, and then he slowly sinks down.

And it is a slow process; it needs to be when it's a big, meaty alpha cock pushing up into him. 

Martin is doing such a good job keeping still beneath him, letting Jon take it at his own pace no matter how much his hips ache to twitch upwards and bury the entirety of himself within his omega. Jon decides to tell him as much, give Martin the praise he craves and deserves while they're still both lucid enough for it to actually make sense.

"So good," Jon pants out as he finally settles in Martin's lap, taking a moment to adjust as the whole length is finally inside him. "Such a good alpha for me, letting me use you like this."

Martin throws his head back at that and groans a low sound that hits Jon in his gut, right where Martin is buried deep within him. 

Jon lifts his hips just a little before he sinks back down, rolling and grinding as he goes, pushing Martin up against the spot that makes him see stars. Martin uses his grip on his hips to help Jon lift up for the next movement, and Jon preens just a little at the fact that he has managed to find such a considerate alpha. 

And then he's dropping back down and all thoughts vacate his mind as Martin's cock punches into him. 

He's very quickly losing control of his legs, feeling his knees tremble beneath him as he attempts to continue to ride Martin, even as it pulls him to pieces. Jon is barely able to lift himself up before his knees give a violent shake and he falls back down onto Martin's cock, shocking a loud moan from him. 

Martin's hands drift upwards from Jon's hips as he pushes himself up from the bed. They come to stop reassuringly over Jon's shoulders, and the two of them take a long moment just to stare into each other's eyes, both of them driven to wordlessness by their most basic instincts. Martin gives him a kiss. It's short and sweet, and it makes Jon's cheeks heat up and ache around a sweet smile.

And then Martin pushes lightly on Jons shoulders, helping him off his lap and back onto the bed.

Jon lays back and looks up at his alpha who gives him a quick peck on the cheek, and then grabs him by the hips and hauls him over onto his front.

Jon moans aloud at that, muffled into the bedsheets. The omega within him purrs once again at finding an alpha who can throw him around like it's nothing.

Jon doesn't need any instruction to lift his hips from the bed, presenting himself to Martin as he takes his place behind him.

Jon presses his face into the sheets as Martin once again sinks back into him. It's so much _more_ from this angle, pressing down hard against every soft spot Jon didn't even know he had inside himself.

Martin's rhythm is slow at first, grinding himself deep, and Jon can feel the swelling of his knot starting at the base of his cock, rubbing rough around his entrance. Jon arcs his back towards the bed, pushing his hips back into each movement with a high pitched little noise.

He feel Martin's grip tighten on his hips, and that's the only warning he gets before Martin is fucking into him like an _animal_.

Their hips slam together with a rapid, resounding _slap slap slap_ , and Jon can hear the _filthy_ noises of his own wetness smoothing the way between them.

Jon groans loudly into the sheets, twisting the fabric up in his hands as he claws at it, the one solid connection he still has to the world around him. 

Martin's punishing pace is absolutely _delicious_ , and the moans that fall from Jon's lips rise in pitch just as steadily as he rises once again to his own climax. Martin's knot is catching at his rim with every thrust now, and the almost-harsh ache of the stretch as it pulls out and pushes back in sends a tight, angry shock through Jon's nerves that only serves to drive him closer, closer.

All it takes is one final push from Martin, burying himself deep within Jon and swelling to lock them together.

And Jon can't keep in his _wail_ as he comes.

He is so full, and it's so good, and he can feel himself squeezing and pulling around Martin's cock, and then Martin's voice joins his own in the most _wonderful_ harmony, and he knows that Martin is spilling himself deep into Jon.

It takes a long moment for the both of them to come down from their highs, and a longer moment still for them to catch their breath.

And then Martin is gently, so gently, easing them both onto their sides so that they can lay there spooning while they wait for Martin's knot to go down.

Jon wishes he could summon the words that he knows Martin would thrive under at this moment, but it's Martin's own fault that Jon cannot speak.

So he lets out a low, pleased hum, very close to a purr. And from the way that Martin buries his entire face into Jon's hair and purrs back, it seems to have gotten the message across.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ily <3


End file.
